Why not for my love
by athana233
Summary: Sesshoumaru and Rin are still together but now she has grown in to a woman.and now sesshoumaru thinks its time for her to start her own family and find herself a MATE! will Rin be ok without her Lord.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Hi everyone this is a Rin/Sesshoumaru story. I hope you like if not please don't send to many flames. And also if I get anything wrong I'm sorry.

The young lady timidly knocked on the library door. "Enter" a voice from within called out.

"My Lord your sent for me." Sesshoumaru looked up when hr heard Rin's soft voice She had grown into a beautiful woman. After all these years of her being his ward he never thought of her as being a woman to him she would always be the little who tried to take came of him after InuYasha had hit him with his sword.

"My Lord is something wrong?" Rin asked as she came closer to him.

"No Rin nothing is wrong. He looked at the book in his lap. Rin I was thinking that it is time for you to start your own family and to find your own mate." Sesshoumaru didn't look at while saying this.

"Mm My Lord what are you saying!" she could feel the tears coming to her eye's. He put his book down and stood up and walked to the window.

"I have made arrangements for you to move to the nearest human village. Where you will stay until you have found a mate or until I tell you to come home. Now I know you don't want to go but…." His voice trailed off when he heard the library door click shut. Sesshoumaru listened to her soft cries as she walked away from the library he put his head against the window. "_This is going to be more hard on me then you Rin because I don't think I can let you go."_ He thought to himself as he felt the cool glass of the window on his forehead.

In her room Rin leaned against the door she let her body slide to the floor she pulled her knees up to her chin and cried.

"_Why is Lord Sesshoumaru doing this to me? What have I done? Did I do something to make him angry at me?"_ these thoughts ran ramped through her head as she cried.

"Enough of this. She slammed her fist on the floor. I need to stop crying if this is what my lord wants then I will give it to him." Wiping the tears from her face she stood up and went to her bed. She had decided that she would leave now and take only some clothes and nothing else. If she was to be on her own then she didn't want anyone to find out who her lord was. As she packed she had to come up with a way to get out of the castle without Jaken or lord Sesshoumaru knowing.

"Jaken I want you take Rin to the outskirts of the nearest village. Once there you should find a empty hut you are to help her settle in make sure she has everything she needs then leave her." Sesshoumaru felt his heart of ice crack.

"My Lord are you sure this is what you want?" Jaken said with sadness in his voice no matter how much that little brat got on his nerves he stilled loved her with all his black little heart.

Sesshoumaru looked up at him. "of course this is not what I want but it has to be done."

Jaken bowed to Sesshoumaru "Yes My Lord I'll get to it right away."

Jacken knocked on Rin's bedroom door then walked in. "Rin you are to gather some of you things so that I can take you……" He stopped in mid sentece when he noticed that the room was empty. "oh my where has that girl gone to now?" after searching the whole castle and the grounds Jaken gave up looking.

"My Lord I can't find Rin." Jaken said as he walked into the library.

"Did you search everywhere?" Sesshoumaru stood and started to leave the room.

"Yes My Lord even the gardens her favorite place." He said as he chased after Sesshoumaru.

"Damn her she must have left on her own without us knowing." He reached her room the door was cracked open so her went inside. Everything looked in it's place when he walked around her room then he noticed her writing desk there was something on top of it. He walked closer it was a letter with his name on it. When he started to read it and a frown started to appear on his face.

_My Lord Sesshoumaru,_

_I don't know what I have done to have you want to do this to me. But I will do as you ask of me I will be waiting for you to welcome me home when the time comes. Until then Rember to take care of yourself and Jaken for me._

_Yours Forever,_

_Rin_

Sesshoumaru crushed the letter in his fist he felt his heart crack just a little more. "Damn did she even know where the village was? Sesshoumaru tucked her letter into his Kimono I guess I'm going to have to send Jacken to look for her."

Rin had gotten to the first village but only stopped for some water and a bit of food. But kept going if she was going to do this she was going to be as faraway from her home and her love. Did she just say love yes!. she slowed down in her walking it hit her like a ton of bricks she loved Sesshoumaru with all her heart and this was not the kind of for a father but this was the kind of love for a lover. But there was no way she was going to tell him after he wanted her to leave. Jacken watched her from the top of the tree he stood on. _"What is this woman thinking just standing there in the middle of the path that leads to the next village."_ Jacken thought to himself. Rin shook herself out of her thoughts and set off again.

By the time she got to the next village it was almost dark but she had decided to keep going. It was very dark when Rin stopped for the night. This reminded her of when she was little and Sesshoumaru would leave her by herself at night and return for her in the morning but he would not be coming for her.

Jacken could not see Rin until he saw a small spark and then flames of the fire she started.

As she sat staring into the fire she started to think about her future and just how long it was going to take for Sesshoumaru to miss her and tell her to come home. At the moment of thinking about Sesshoumaru all her sadness welled up inside her "will I get to see my home again." Her thought to herself.

Sesshoumaru landed on the tree next to Jaken his heart cracked for the third time today when he heard her crying.

Rin wiped her face all of a sudden she felt him high above her. She lifted her head to look into the night sky. Now that's odd she had never felt something like that before.

"Did she see me No! that's not possible." He thought to himself.

Rin shook her head grabbed her bag and pulled out her blanket. And settled herself next to a tree not far from her fire it took her awhile to fall asleep.

When he was sure she was asleep Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree he was in and sat next to her _"So this is love."_ He thought he reached out and ran his finger across his cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

When she woke up in the morning she felt a little better after a quick breakfast she was off again. After about two hours of walking and thinking she thought about the only person in the world who would make her Lord angry. And that would have to be is half-breed brother Lord InuYasha. Out of the couple of times she had seen him she didn't think he was to bad and kagome seemed nice too. Also she might see Shippo-Kun too. So with her mind made up she was going to see Lord InuYasha maybe just maybe he would let her stay with them.

"Does this woman even know where she's going." Jaken thought to himself he had already been flowing her for about a week now. It looked like she didn't have any idea where she was going. "wait a minute this forest looks familiar. Oh no! Oh no! Rin is heading toward the village that InuYasha and his group live in. what is Lord Sesshoumaru going to do when I tell him this information."


	2. Chapter 2

Rin reached the outskirts of the village and stopped. "I don't know If I can do this." She thought to herself. Kagome had been watching from kaede's hut.

"Is that Rin? Wow! She grew up to be a beautiful woman." Kagome said to herself

"Hey mom who are you talking about?"

"Good Morning Shippo." Shippo had grown into a fine young man he had gotten taller and lost his small bushy tail for a nice long one.

"Look over there is that Rin." Kagome pointed to where Rin was standing.

"What I haven't seen her in a long time mom." He stuck his head out the door of the hut to see her.

"Well then you should go over there and see what's wrong with her." Kagome pushed him out the door. Shippo walked up to Rin slowly.

"Rin are you ok? Did something happen between you and Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up and blinked at him.

"Shippo-Kun? Is it really you." She stepped closer to him. Tears started to run down her face. "Shippo-Kun!" Rin grabbed him in a big hug.

"Oh no what did I say? Mom!" Kagome came running when she heard Shippo yell for her.

"Shippo what's wrong?" she asked a little out of breath. He looked at kagome and pointed at Rin's head.

"She's crying I don't know what I said to make her do this." Kagome smiled at Shippo

"Rin come here. Kagome pulled her away from Shippo. Lets go inside and talk about what happened." Rin nodded her head and let kagome lead her into the hut.

"kagome isn't this the girl that lives with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked

"Yes she is. Kaede this is Rin. And Rin this is Kaede." Rin smiled at Kaede

"Would you like some tea young lady?" Kaede asked

"Yes please Thank you."

"So Rin what is wrong?" kagome asked

"I don't know My Lord told me it was time to leave and find a mate." She felt the tears coming.

"Well Rin I'm sure Lord Sesshoumaru only wants the best for you." Kagome reached over and rubbed Rin's shoulder.

"I know what your saying is true Miss Kagome But….."

"Why the hell to I smell my brother in here." InuYasha said while coming into Kaede's hut.

"Oh InuYasha I'm glad your back so soon. Do you Rember Rin?" kagome pointed to Rin

"So you're the reason that I smell my brother." InuYasha sat on the floor away from the two women.

"I'm sorry Lord InuYasha I'll leave." Rin started to get up to leave but kagome reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No Rin don't listen to InuYasha he's always like this." Kagome looked at InuYasha and frowned at him.

"So girl did my brother finally get rid of you?" he looked at her.

Rin looked down at her folded hands "No Lord InuYasha he just told me to find a mate."

"Girl why do you keep calling me lord? I'm not my brother and I don't need you to keep calling me that so just call my by my name that will do." He got up and left the hut.

Rin looked at kagome "Does this mean I can stay?" she asked

"Yes if InuYasha didn't tell you to leave then I guess that means you can stay." Kagome smiled

"So is there anything I can help with Miss kagome?" Rin asked

Kagome has started lunch Rin wanted to help but only got in the was of what kagome was doing.

"Rin why don't you go find Shippo for me." Kagome pushed her out the door.

Rin walked around the village looking for Shippo. "I think I could learn to like this place."

"My Lord I have news on Rin!" Jaken walked into Sesshoumaru's Library

"Tell me Jaken why have you been gone for so long. The village I sent Rin to is only a day away from here. Why is it you have been gone for a week." Sesshoumaru looked down at Jaken his eyes were tinted red.

Jaken looked away from Sesshoumaru's anger filled eyes. My Lord Rin has gone to to InuYasha."

Sesshoumaru growled. Jaken looked up the his lord and let out a yelp Sesshoumaru was starting to turn into his demon form. Sesshoumaru headed outside because he knew that his true form was to large to turn into while he was inside. As soon as he changed her was off the castle grounds and on his way to Kaede's village.

Rin was not able to find Shippo so she just walked around to check things out. It was while she was walking in the forest that she found a well she sat down next to it and started to think about Sesshoumaru and how much she loved him

She was crying when she heard something coming to the well. She crouched down closer to the well so what ever it was would not find her.

When Rin looked up she saw her Lord in his true form walking away from her.

"No wait my Lord don't leave!" Rin stood up and walked closer to him

"I'm so happy that you came." As she got closer to him she noticed that he was growling low in his chest.

"My Lord please let me explain why I came here!" she sat down on his paw

He shook his big head at her and sat down and laid his head next to her . and waited to here her story and to see why she just had to come to his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Sorry everyone I forgot to put my disclaimer in my last chapter. (ooops)

Rin sat still waiting to see if he would change but he didn't she took a deep breath and started to tell him her story.

"My Lord I only came to your brother because I knew it would make you mad." She turned her head to look at him Sesshoumaru growled she smiled.

"I know you only want the best for me. But I would have liked it if you asked me first instead of sending me away like this." Rin put her head down she didn't want him to see her tears.

Sesshoumaru could smell her salty tears he shifted her off his paw.

"Are you leaving my now my lord? I know coming to your brother for help was wrong but but." Rin's tears started to run down her face and fall to the ground.

Sesshoumaru had changed back into his human form he walked up behind Rin and wrapped his arms around her.

"My Lord what are you doing?" her eyes opened wide in shock

He leaned down closer to her and whispered in her ear. "My Rin I just want you to know I didn't want to do this to you. If it was up to me you would never have to go through this." He pulled her closer to his chest.

"Then why My Lord?" Rin put her cheek on his arm

"You know Rin I've watch you grow up. And I didn't want you to miss out on having your own family." He said to her

"But you and Jaken are my family the only family I want or need." She pulled away from him "and another thing I I lo…." Rin turned at the sound of someone calling her name.

Just then Shippo came running through the trees.

"Rin are you ok?" he was a little out of breath

"Yes Shippo-Kun I was just talking to.." Rin turned around to look at Sesshoumaru but he was gone.

"Well then come on my mom was getting a little worried about you." Shippo grabbed her hand and started to run with her back to the village.

"So Sesshoumaru how long are you going to stay up there?" InuYasha said as he came out from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here little brother?" Sesshoumaru looked down at him.

"I do live near by." InuYasha scratched his ear.

Sesshoumaru jumped down from the tree he was in and faced InuYasha. "InuYasha will you look after Rin for me."

"Ha! are you sure about that brother?" InuYasha looked Sesshoumaru straight in the eyes.

"No But I'm going to trust you for once in my life." He started to walk away from InuYasha.

InuYasha looked at his brother "Has that girl changed him that much." He though

"You know Sesshoumaru if you love her you should tell her." he watched as Sesshoumaru stopped walking. "I though so. Well then Sesshoumaru I will watch her for you but only until your ready to tell her how much you lover her." he smiled and waved to his brother.

"Damn him how did he know?"

When InuYasha entered the hut Kagome was looking at him with a frown on her face.

"Is everything ok InuYasha?" she asked

"Hum for now it is." He sat down at thought "I hope he can tell her of his love." Little did Sesshoumaru know but his little brother wanted him to find love and keep it with him forever and not lose it like he did

_Hi everyone thanks for waiting. I would like to thank AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff for making me update more sooner the latter._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (this fact makes me want to cry)

U 

After dinner Kagome sure Rin and Shippo where a sleep then she went outside to talk to InuYasha.

"Are you going to tell me what Sesshoumaru said to you today." She walked to the tree he was sitting in and sat at the base of it.

InuYasha let out a sigh. "He just wants us to look after until he comes back for her or…" He stopped talking because he didn't want to let out Sesshoumaru's secret out not just yet anyway.

"Or what InuYasha." Kagome tilted her head back to look up at him

"Nothing I guess you'll have to find out when he comes to get her." InuYasha looked up into the night sky.

The next morning Rin woke up before everyone else. She stood up and tip-toed around everyone. Once she was clear of everyone she headed out he door. Little did she know InuYasha was watching her. he got up and went after her.

Rin walked into the forest and stopped at the place where she had talked to Sesshoumaru. "I wonder if he'll show up today?" she thought she sat down and waited to see if her Lord would show up. After a short time of waiting Rin fell asleep under the shade of the tree.

"What is wrong with this girl! Doesn't she know it's dangerous out here." InuYasha felt like jumping down from his perch and dragging her back to Kagome.

"Rin are you out her somewhere!" Shippo called out as he entered the forest. "There you are." He giggled when he saw her asleep.

"Rin wake up." Shippo pinched her cheek

"Ouch! That hurt Shippo-Kun." Rin rubbed her cheek

"My mom sent me to find you and tell you it's time for breakfast." He stood up and reached out his hand for her to take.

Rin smiled up at him and took his hand in hers and together the went back to have their breakfast.

Latter that day Kagome was about to start lunch when she had an idea.

"Rin do you want me to teach you how to cook? So that was when Lord Sesshoumaru comes to take you home you can cook for him." Kagome waited for her answer

"Yes that would be great thank you Miss Kagome." Rin smiled and started to help out.

This was how the days passed Kagome showed Rin how to cook and many other things that world help her if she ever got a family and a home of her own. But sometimes Kagome world walk to the vegetable garden and see Rin staring off into space.

At times like this Kagome would wonder what Rin was thinking about. It was during one of these times that a stranger came into the village and spotted Rin sitting with the vegetables.

"Oh wow she beautiful." Shuichi said under his breath he walked over to her to see if she was hurt and needed help

"Are you ok?" he bent down to get a closer look at her

Rin looked up to see a stranger who was very cute. "Yes I'm ok." She stood up and moved away from him

"Are you sure?" he also stood up "I won't hurt you I just thought you were hurt and needed help."

"Your not from around here are you." She asked him

"No I'm just passing through." He smiled at her "So will you tell me your name miss."

"Oh I'm sorry." She bowed to him "My name is Rin." She stood up and smiled at him

"Well Rin my name is Shuichi."

"Did you just say your name is Shuichi?" InuYasha jumped down in front of him. "The Shuichi who is the second leader of Lady Patricia's army." InuYasha bent down and grabbed Rin's basket and handed it to her "Rin Kagome wants you back now." He pushed her towards the hut.

"Yes Lord InuYasha." She bowed to both of them then.

"Did she just call you Lord." Shuichi frowned at InuYasha.

InuYasha turned to look at Shuichi "Yes my older brother happens to be the Lord of the Western lands." He started to walk away.

"Please wait can I come back to see Rin." Shuichi asked

InuYasha turned to look at him "Are you sure the Lady of the Eastern lands will give you time to come and court her." InuYasha waved at Shuichi and walked away

"Lord InuYasha if I get the time to come and court her will you let me?" Shuichi ran up to InuYasha.

"Ha! I'm not the one you have to convince. That would be my brother he is after all her guardian." With a burst of speed InuYasha disappeared.

"Oh man I have to talk to the Lord of the Western land I don't think I can do that." Shuichi headed out of the village thinking of how he was going to get Rin in his life.

U 

_Well here it is I hope you all like it sorry it's so short next time I'll make it longer and if anyone is wondering I got the name Shuichi from Gravitation I just love him he's so cute. And thanks to StarLightMoonKitten for the great review I'm so happy you like the story so far (sob sob). also thanks Serena for the Plushie I love it (HUG) and most of all thanks to AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff For pushing me to get this chapter up. And to everyone who sent in reviews THANKS SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL!_


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone sorry for the wait and sorry this chapter is so short but I thought I should give you guys something. So enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

As soon as InuYasha entered the hut Kagome asked "InuYasha who is Shuichi?"

"Oh he's one of Lady Patricia's men he is one of the leaders of her army's." he sat down "I think I'm going to have to go see my brother today. After lunch anyway."

"InuYasha what went on today?" Kagome sat down next to him.

InuYasha leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. "Shuichi asked if he could court Rin." He opened one eye and looked at her.

"Did you give him and answer?" Kagome looked down at her folded hands.

"No but I did tell him who he needed to talk to." InuYasha let out a laugh.

Kagome looked at him and frowned "You know telling that is only going to scare him away from Rin." Kagome slapped him in the head. "You go see Sesshoumaru right now and tell him what is going on." Kagome kept right on hitting him.

"Stop it woman I'm going." InuYasha left the hut in a huff.

After running for some time InuYasha made it to the border of the western lands.

"I can't believe that I'm back here." InuYasha stood there looking at the lands he once called home. "I haven't been here since mother died." He shook his head to get all the bad memories out. He let out a sigh and was off running again.

Sesshoumaru was standing at the window of the library when someone knocked.

"Enter!" Sesshoumaru turned to face the door.

"My Lord there is a young man here to see you. He says he's your brother." Rain walked up to Sesshoumaru. My Lord is he really your brother?" Rain asked

"Hum yes Rain he is. His name is InuYasha my father had him after my mother died. I wonder why you of all people didn't' know about him Rain." Sesshoumaru sat down at his desk. Sesshoumaru looked up at Rain he was a good friend and to top it he was also one of his personal guards. "Show him in Rain."

"Yes My Lord." Rain bowed and left the library. "Could this be the same InuYasha that I watched over as a small child? But why didn't my late Lord tell me he child was his."

Rain opened the door to the room InuYasha was waiting in. InuYasha turned towards the door as he heard it open.

"Is my brother going to see me or not?" he yelled at the person who came through the door.

"My name is Rain and I'm here to show you the way to the Library where my Lord is waiting for you." Rain stepped away from the door to let InuYasha go before him.

InuYasha looked at Rain he looked familiar he had long reddish/brown hair and blood red eyes.

"Do I know you?" InuYasha asked.

"I don't think so Master InuYasha." Rain pointed to the door. "Shall we go Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting?"

"Then how do you know my name?" he looked at the back of Rain's head.

"Lord Sesshoumaru told me." Rain said as he stopped at a very large door

In the library Sesshoumaru was wondering what InuYasha needed to talk about. So when the door opened he turned to InuYasha.

"What do you want InuYasha." Sesshoumaru asked

InuYasha let out a sigh witch he seemed to be doing a lot of lately and walked up to the desk. "Well brother I think you should sit down for what I've got to say." InuYasha sat down himself.

"Say what you need to then leave." Sesshoumaru turned to look back out the window

"Sure thing big brother, I've had someone ask if he court Rin." InuYasha waited to see what kind of reaction Sesshoumaru would have at this information.

"What answer did you give him?" Sesshoumaru clenched his fist.

"What do you think I told him Sesshoumaru?" InuYasha let out another sigh "you may have left her in my care but that doesn't give me the right to give him permission to court her." InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru hand it had started to bleed

"Tell me his name?" Sesshoumaru felt something warm in his hand

"I think your going to love this he happens to be one to the lady of the Eastern Lands men." InuYasha looked at his nails "and his name happens to be Shuichi."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at InuYasha "Shuichi Shiba?" he had seen Shuichi once when her had a meeting with the Lady of the Eastern Lands once.

InuYasha waited a few minutes to see what his brother might say but nothing happed.

"It looks like your having a hard time with this brother." He stood up "I also told him who he need to talk to about Rin. So he should be here in a couple of days." InuYasha headed to the door.

InuYasha when you get to your village tell Rin I'm coming for her." He turned to look back out the window again.

"Sesshoumaru don't let this go on to long if you do it will only hurt her not you." InuYasha walked out the door.

"I know that little brother but what can I do?" Sesshoumaru brought up his hand and looked at the blood "Damn!"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You got it I still don't own InuYasha. (sob)

A week latter Sesshoumaru showed up at the village to take Rin home.

Shippo was outside when he saw Sesshoumaru walking towards their hut. "Mom Lord Sesshoumaru is here." He yelled to kagome.

Kagome came out to see Shippo standing next to the lord of the Western Lands.

She smiled at the sight of her son and the demon lord getting along enough to talk together. She shook her head and walked closer to them. "Lord Sesshoumaru InuYasha told me you would be coming by to take Rin home."

Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at the woman coming closer she was pretty enough he though. "So he's not around is he."

"No he left early this morning." Kagome told him

"Does he often leave you like this?" Sesshoumaru looked at Shippo as he ran off.

"I'm afraid so My Lord." She looked up at him. "But I have Shippo he may not look it but he is very strong." Kagome smiled "and you of all people should know that I'm not as weak as I look." She turned away form him.

Sesshoumaru gave her a smile of his own. To bad she turned away before she got to see it. "Is Rin inside Kagome?" he asked

Kagome was a little shocked this was the first time he had used her name. Any other time he would just have called her girl or human.

"She's not here Lord Sesshoumaru at this time of day she goes into that forest." Kagome pointed to the forest in front of them.

"I see." He headed to the forest.

When he reached the forest he saw Rin asleep under a tree. Sesshoumaru stood over her she would always be his no matter what happened. He reached down and ran his hand through her hair.

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin started to wake up. When she opened her eyes she smiled at him "Lord Sesshoumaru." She whispered

"Are you ready to leave Rin?" he watched at she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes but can I say goodbye to Kagome and Shippo before we go?" Rin stood up next to him and dusted herself off and waited for his answer.

There was nothing Sesshoumaru could do when she looked that cute. "Yes you can now lets hurry so we can be on our way." He started to walk back to the village.

Rin giggled as she ran to catch up with him.

When they reached the village kagome was waiting for them outside the hut.

"So I guess this is goodbye Rin." Kagome hugged Rin "I hope everything turns out for you." Kagome hugged her.

"Thank you for everything you did for me Kagome-San." Rin pulled away from her and bowed to kagome.

"Let's go Rin." Sesshoumaru said as he headed out.

Rin was kind of sad that she didn't get to say goodbye to Shippo. He was such a good friend and plus he was holding her biggest secret.

"Rin, Rin!" Shippo called out.

Rin turned to see Shippo running towards her and Sesshoumaru. Shippo skidded to a halt in front of her

He was a little out of breath. "Were you going to leave without saying goodbye to me." He stopped talking to catch his breath.

"No no I'm glad you caught me before I left." She hugged him "Thanks for being a good friend to me Shippo-kun." She looked over Shippo's head at Sesshoumaru he had stopped walking and was waiting for her.

Shippo stepped away from her and turned to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru May I come and visit Rin sometime soon?" Shippo bowed to him and waited for him to answer.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "We'll see fox demon." Sesshoumaru turned away from him and started walking again.

Shippo looked at Rin and winked at her "Don't worry Rin-Cha I'll keep your secret." He told her.

"I know you will." She hugged him then ran after Sesshoumaru who was almost out of sight..

Flashback

"Rin-Chan why do you always sit under this tree?" Shippo asked as he sat down next to her.

Rin looked up into the tree. "This is where I almost told him that I'm in love with him." She pulled her knees up to her chin and put her head on them.

Shippo put his arm over her shoulders. "Can you tell me who you are in love with Rin-Chan."

Rin looked at him and smiled. "I'm in love with Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Are you going to tell him." He asked

She dropped her knees down and looked at him Rin was shocked that what she just told Shippo didn't effect him. "Are you crazy I'm only a human he would never want love from someone like me." Rin put her head on Shippo's shoulder.

"You know you can tell him and he just might tell you that he loves you too." He patted her head.

"Yeah I'll do that but until then you have to promise me one thing." She said

"And that would be?" Shippo waved his hand at her

"You can't tell anyone about this ok." She pulled on this ponytail.

"Ouch! Ok ok." He rubbed his head.

Rin giggled at him "Let's get going knowing Kagome she'll want us home for lunch soon." Rin said as they headed back to the village.

End Flashback

_**Latter that day when they reached the castle. **_

Rin was so happy that she was home she wanted to yell. So that everyone would know that she was home but she knew better then to make a fuss. So she smiled and grabbed on to Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the top of Rin's head and smiled one of his rare smiles meant only for her to see.

Rain watched as his lord and Rin-San entered the grounds of the castle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru looks more happy now that she's home." Rain thought as he watched the pair come nearer to him. "Was that a smile?" Rain was so surprised to see that kind of thing come from his Lord he dropped his shocked expression before they reached him.

"Welcome home Rin-San." Rain smiled at her

Rin smiled back at him "Thank you for the welcome Rain." Rin liked Rain he watched over her just like Jaken just not as much as Jaken did though. "Was everything fine while I was gone Rain?" she looked up at him

"Yes Rin-San everything and everyone was fine here." Rain looked over at Sesshoumaru

Rin was still holding on to Sesshoumaru's sleeve. "You know Rain you don't have to put San after my name you may just call me Rin." She looked up at Sesshoumaru

Rain looked at him too. Sesshoumaru nodded his head yes at him

Rain smiled "Ok but how about this what if I call you Rin-Chan?" Rain looked at Sesshoumaru Rain thought he saw his lips twitch like he was going to laugh.

Rin let go of Sesshoumaru's sleeve and clapped her hands together "Yes that would be great then you could be like Shippo-Kun." When she was done clapping she grabbed his sleeve again.

"Who is Shippo-Kun?" Rain looked at Sesshoumaru

"He's a fox demon that lives with my brother. I think he's about the same age as Rin." Sesshoumaru told Rain.

Rain looked at Rin "Well then I guess he's ok." He smiled at her. "Rin-Chan if you don't mind I would like to talk to Lord Sesshoumaru alone for a moment."

"Ok Rain I'll see you latter then." She let go of Sesshoumaru's sleeve and looked up at him "My Lord may I go check on A-Un."

"Yes Rin but first I want you to find Jaken and let him know your home now." Sesshoumaru ran his hand thought her hair Rin leaned her head against his hand. She giggled just loud enough for him to hear her.

Rain and Sesshoumaru watched as she walked into the castle. When she was out of sight Sesshoumaru turned to look at Rain.

"Well what's going on Rain." He was kind of mad he wanted to spend some time with Rin before Shuichi showed up.

"I hate to tell you this My Lord but Shuichi Shiba is here." Rain looked away from Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl "Fine tell him that I will meet him in the library." Sesshoumaru said.

"As you wish My Lord." Rain said and bowed to him.

Shuichi knew that the lord of the western lands was going to make him wait to but did it have to be this long. His lady didn't give him to long to court Rin. But damn it he was going to try everything in his power and time to get Rin to be his. Shuichi shook his fist it was going to take a lot of work to convince Lord Sesshoumaru to give him Rin. Just then he heard someone giggling outside. When Shuichi walked to the window he saw Rin petting a big two headed dragon. He was about to call out to her when the door opened and in walked in a long red haired man.

"Shiba-San I'm here to show you to the library." Rain stepped away from the door and headed down the hall.

Shuichi look back at out the window at Rin "She will be mine" he thought then followed Rain out the door.

When they reached the door to the library Shuichi had pretty much thought about what he was going to say to the Lord of this castle. He only hoped it was the right thing.

"Who the hell was this Shuichi Shiba and what did he want to talk about with Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rain thought as he looked at Shuichi form over his shoulder. Rain knocked on the door of the library. When Sesshoumaru didn't answer Rain just walked in.

"My Lord Shiba-San is here." Rain said.

"Leave us Rain." Sesshoumaru was looking out the window.

When the door closed behind Rain Sesshoumaru turned to look at Shuichi. "Is this the form that you have showed her?" Sesshoumaru asked Shuichi.

"Yes I was traveling when I met her so this is what she saw." Shuichi answered

"Do you plan on showing her your true form." He asked

"In time yes." Shuichi looked down at his hands they were strange to him but he would get used to them for her.

Sesshoumaru looked at Shuichi this man knew what he wanted and nothing was going to stand in his was not even him. "I don't want to lose her." . He closed his eyes he hated to do this but he had to see if Rin wanted this or not if she did then he would let her go but if she didn't want a life with Shuichi then he would tell her the thing he was holding deep in his heart.

"So Shuichi Shiba how long did Lady Patricia give you to be away?" Sesshoumaru sat down at the desk.

Shuichi looked stunned at the question. "One month Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Then I should tell you I have a couple of ruled that you need to know." Sesshoumaru looked Shuichi straight in the eye's

"And they would be." Shuichi was ready for anything.

"Number one and the most important you are not allowed to take her off the grounds of the castle if you want to take her anywhere off the grounds you need to get permission first.

Number two she will have a guard with her at all times either Rain or Jaken will do.

Number three if she tells me that she doesn't want you here then you will leave with no questions asked.

Number four the East wing of the castle if off limits to you. If you are found there I will kill you. (_Rin's room is in the East wing_)

Number five if you take her anywhere she is not to be kept out after dark. (_Rin is scared of the dark she has been since she was little_)

That was all Sesshoumaru could come up with (for now) he started to write on a paper in front of him.

"Is that all Lord Sesshoumaru?" Shuichi asked

"Yes now leave." Sesshoumaru waved his had towards the door. Shuichi bowed and left the room. Sesshoumaru put his elbows on the desk and his hands on his head this was going to be hard to watch. But this was all for her and her happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I don't own InuYasha or anyone else. Now back to the story.

As soon as he left the library Shuichi headed to the place where he last saw Rin.

Rain watched as Shuichi left the library with a smile on his face. "What is he so happy about." Rain thought as he knocked on the library door when he heard Sesshoumaru grunt he walked in he was going to find out what this Shuichi Shiba wanted here in the Western Lands.

"My Lord do mind if I ask what Shiba-San wanted from you?" Rain asked

Sesshoumaru looked up at him this was going to be hard to tell Rain. "He wants Rin." He told him.

"What!" Rain clenched his fist "But My Lord we can't give her to him." Rain looked away from Sesshoumaru

"Rain he wants to court her." Sesshoumaru ran his hand across his face. "And I'm going to let him try. But I want you to keep an eye on her for me when she is with him." He went on to tell Rain about the rules that he had set up for Shuichi and to make sure that he didn't break any of them.

"Yes My Lord." Rain bowed and left the room he needed to find Jaken to tell him what was going on with Rin and Shuichi.

**_Back at A-Un's holding pen_**

"Did you two miss me while I was gone?" Rin reached and patted their heads. A-Un let out a loving growl. She giggled they really did love her.

Shuichi watched Rin with the two headed dragon. But when it growled he started to walk towards her but he stopped in mid-stride when she started to giggle.

Shuichi shook his head she was an extraordinary girl. "Hello Rin-Chan."

Rin turned with a smile on her face but if faded when she seen that it wasn't Sesshoumaru.

"Oh hello Shuichi-San. Are you here to see Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked wondering what he was doing here talking to her.

"Well I did have to talk to him about something." Shuichi walked closer to her but stopped when A-Un started to growl at him.

Rin reached up and patted them on their heads "It's ok you two I know him. I'm sorry Shuichi-San they are a very protective of me." A-Un laid their heads on her shoulders. "Let me get Rain for you he'll take you to My Lord." Rin started to walk away from him

"No wait a minute Rin-Chan I'm here for you." He reached out and took her hand in his.

"What do you mean Shuichi-San?" Rin tried to keep the shock out of her voice

"Well Rin I asked Lord Sesshoumaru if I could court you." He looked down at their hands.

"What! I thought…" Rin tried to pull her hand away from him but he was holding on tight. "Please let go your hurting me!" Rin pulled her hand out of his grip she backed away from him. "I have to leave I'll talk to you latter Shuichi-San." Rin backed in the doorway and headed to her room.

"Why why? Is he doing this I thought he gave up on me finding a mate." Rin thought as she put a hand over her mouth. "I will not cry I will not cry!" she leaned against a wall and closed her eyes.

When Rain turned the corner he saw Rin leaning against the wall with her hand over her mouth he walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "Rin-Chan are you not feeling well?" he asked.

"Rain, no I'm not feeling to good right now." She said

"Well then Rin-Chan take my arm and I'll escort you to your room so that you can rest." Rain smiled down at her.

"Thank you Rain." She tried to smile back at him but her smile didn't reach her eyes

Something was wrong and he was going to find out " You know Rin if your not feeling well I think you should miss dinner with Lord Sesshoumaru and Shiba-San." Rain waited to see what she would say to this idea.

"Do you really think I could do than Rain?" Rin really didn't want to see either of the two men than were making her miserable.

They had reached Rin's room in the west wing "Don't worry Rin-Chan I'll tell Lord Sesshoumaru that your not feeling well and that your resting in your room." He said as she opened her bedroom door

"Thank you Rain." She smiled and closed the door.

Inside her room Rin leaned against the door she closed her eyes, when she opened them she looked around she noticed a water pitcher on the dresser next to her bed she walked over to the dresser and grabbed the pitcher and threw it on the floor. She was mad she had never felt like this before she walked to the bed and grabbed a pillow and ripped it apart when it was gone she grabbed another one and did the same to it.

She wasn't done yet she was still mad so she gabbed her bedding and threw it across the room after she did all this she felt a little better. Rin walked to her writing desk and sat down "I'm going to get through this and when I do he will know how much I love him." She rested her head against the back of her chair.

**_In the Eastern Lands_**

"My Lady this is all the information we could find on the woman that Shiba-San went to court in the Western Lands." Cain said as he looked at the papers in his hands

"Well tell me what you've got so far Cain." The Lady of the Eastern Lands said as she watched Cain shuffle the papers. Lady Patricia loved looking at Cain he was six feet three inches tall dark brown hair that was shoulder length and purple eyes. She knew that she always made him nervous when she stared at him.

"Yes My Lady, well her name is Rin Dark and she is human. It seems that her family is all dead." Cain looked at Lady Patricia.

"Are you sure about that Cain?" she asked

"Yes My Lady." He skipped to the next page. "She was about seven or eight when this happened. She was found by some people of the neiboring village they took her in the people thought she was a little strange since she didn't talk much. The people of the village didn't' worry to much about her. So they gave her a hut of her own and left her alone. That was when she met Lord Sesshoumaru the village was attacked by the demon wolf tribe they killed her when Lord Sesshoumaru found her he used his sword the Tenseiga to bring her back to life and they've been together ever since then.

"Why was Sesshoumaru there in the first place?" Lady Patricia looked at her nails

"I'm sorry My Lady we don't have any of that information." Cain folded the papers and tucked them under his arm. He waited to see what orders his Lady would give him.

"Hum.. I think I want to met this Rin, Cain have someone bring her to me." She smiled

"Yes My Lady." He bowed and left the room.

"No one was going to take her Shuichi with a meeting first." Patricia let out a harsh laugh.

**_Back in the Western Lands_**

Dinner was just being served when Shuichi came in to the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru where is Rin-Chan?" Shuichi asked when he didn't see her.

"I really hate to tell you this Shiba-San but Rin left a message to say that she is going to have to miss dinner with us due to illness." Sesshoumaru said to him

"I think I'll go see how she is." Shuichi started to get up from his seat

"I don't think so Shiba-San you are not aloud in the west wing " he started to eat

"I see then when you go to see her could you please tell her I hope she feels better in the morning." Shuichi said as he sat back down and started to eat.

When dinner was over Sesshoumaru said good night to Shuichi and left the room. He hated to admit it but he was worried about Rin.

When he reached her room he knocked on the door. When she didn't answer he walked in. Sesshoumaru's eyes looked around the room it was a mess. There was broken glass on the ground feathers also along with other stuff that he didn't know.

When he didn't see Rin by the window or on the bed he started to get upset. The looked around he saw her sitting in a chair next to her writing desk.

"Rin what happened here?" he asked as he walked closer to where she sat.

"Please My Lord don't come any closer." she looked over her shoulder to look at him "There is glass all over and I wouldn't want you to cut yourself."

Sesshoumaru could care less about the glass he walked right through it. "Rin what went on here?" he asked her

"I was mad."

"Why?" he tilted his head to look at her face

"After what Shuichi-San told me I was mad that's all My Lord." She stood up

"Rin what did he tell you?" Sesshoumaru reached out to touch her

Rin pulled away from his hand listening to him talk like nothing was wrong made her mad again she clenched her fist and slammed it into her desk. The pain shot up her arm Rin let out a whimper.

"Rin! What do you think your doing!" he reached for her hand.

"He told me that your letting him court me." She brought her hand up to her chest and held on to it. "I thought that when you brought me home that you hand given up on me finding a mate. I was happy that you had come to take me home but now that I think about it. It was just too easy your going to give me to him aren't you " Rin felt the tears start to run down her cheeks.

"No Rin I'm not he is going to have try his hardest to take you away from me." Sesshoumaru took her hand in his it was bleeding and starting to swell.

"Ouch! Please My Lord I can take care of this by myself." Rin walked out of her room she needed to find Jaken to help her.

"Damn that Shuichi of all the things he could tell he had to tell her something that would make her hurt herself." Sesshoumaru needed to find Rain he needed to talk to someone about this.

After Jaken looked at Rin's hand for her he sent her to bed when she entered her room it was clean and her bed was ready for her to sleep in. after changing into her nightgown she laid down. Rin let out a sigh. In the morning she was going to have to come up with a way to keep away from Shuichi-San. If she couldn't' keep him away she could always stay in her room until he gives up and goes home. Rin fell asleep trying to come up with a way to get rid of Shuichi.

_Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to get back to all of you. Well I hope all of you like what I did in this chapter if not please tell me. Or if anyone had any idea's on what should happen next I could use the help well hope to hear from all of you soon._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

In the morning Rin laid in bed, she didn't feel like getting up just yet.

"Rin get up!" Dian said as he went to the window and threw open the curtains.

Dian was the person who got Rin dressed and did all the other things that Jaken didn't want to do. Not only that Dian was Rin's Best Friend.

"Go away Dian!" Rin said as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Well you know." He sat down on the bed next to her "If you don't Lord Sesshoumaru will be angry with you."

Rin sat up and looked at Dian "Right now I don't care what he thinks or how he feels." She flopped back down on the bed.

Dian looked down at her covered form "Rin did something happen that I don't know about?"

She sat up and wrapped the blanket around her "He wants me to find a mate. And right now there is someone here who wants to court me." Rin put her head down and put her hand to her head and started to pull her hair. "No I take that back he is courting me" Rin pulled harder on her hair.

"What! you mean that Lord Sesshoumaru actually wants someone to court you, I'm surprised he didn't say no to this person right away." Dian grabbed her hands and stopped her from pulling out all of her hair.

"Tell me Dian what should I do?" Rin laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow this was gong to hard to deal with." Dian rubbed Rin's head just then some thing hit the window he turned his head.

"What was that?" Rin got off the bed and walked to the window she reached out to open it to look out when all of a sudden it burst open and Shuichi jumped inside the room

Rin's eyes grew wide with shock "Shuichi-San what are you doing her" she backed up a step.

Dian moved closer to Rin "Who are you? and what do you think your doing in my Lady's room." Dian said as he pushed Rin behind him. Rin was of course still in her nightgown.

"Dian this is the person we were just talking about." Rin pushed him aside a little

"So Shuichi-San you know if your caught here Lord Sesshoumaru will no doute kill you" Rin and Dian walked behind her changing wall.

"He's kind of cute" Dian whispered to Rin

Rin could tell that Dian was jealous of Shuichi.

"Well Rin-Chan if I wanted to see you I knew I would have to break one of the rules that Lord Sesshoumaru has made for me, and this seemed like a good one." Shuichi was looking around her room.

When Rin was done changing she walked over to Shuichi who was looking at a sword that Sesshoumaru had given Rin. It was the first thing he had ever given to her it was with this sword that he taught her how to defend herself.

Rin reached over and took the sword from Shuichi "I Love this sword." She put it back in its sheath.

"Where did you get such a fine sword?" Shuichi asked her

"Lord Sesshoumaru gave it to me Shuichi-San" she put it back where he got it from

"Rin now that I got you alone I thought I might tell you how much I Love you, I know that we don't know each other and I have only a little time to show you my love." Shuichi scratched his head

"What do you mean you only have a little time?" Rin asked

"Well if you must know My Lady has only given me a month in witch to court you." He looked at her and blushed.

"Your Lady and what would her name be?" was his answer going to worry her

"Lady Patricia of the Eastern Lands." He said

"Wow! Really." Rin's head was spinning

"Does that shock you?" he cocked his head to one side

"I don't think so." She put a hand to her cheek

"Well we can talk some more met me in the rose garden, like I said I only have a short time here." Shuichi said all this as he walked to the window when he was close enough he jumped.

Rin was shaking her head when the room door burst in and Rain came running in with his sword drawn.

"Rin-Chan where is he?" Rain looked around when he found nothing he put his sword back in its sheath. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No Rain he just wanted to see if I was ok, Rember he thought I was ill last night." She moved closer to the door to leave

"Stop! If he ever comes here again to call to me or to Our lord and if all else fails Jaken." Rain told her

"I will Rain." Rin walked out the door, she wasn't going to go to the Rose garden to see Shuichi she was going to make him wait after what he pulled this morning.

A few hours latter she showed up at the rose garden "Oh man I thought he would give up waiting for me." Rin though as she saw him walking towards her.

"Rin-Chan what took you so long to get here?" Shuichi smiled at her

she was going to have to think fast "Umm.. well after what you pull this morning I've had to have some guards with me. So I had to lose them Yeah that's it."

"Oh I see." He reached out to take her hand

"So what do you want to talk about." Rin looked down at their hands

"Well I thought you could tell me more about yourself." Shuichi turned her hand over to look at her palm

"What do you mean Shuichi-San." She tried to take her hand away from him

"Well like how did you end up living here with Lord Sesshoumaru." He let go of her hand.

Rin waked to a bench that was under a tree and sat down Shuichi sat down next to her

"That's a long story, and after what you did I don't know if I want to tell you it.

"Oh come on it has to be…." Shuichi's voice was cut off by Sesshoumaru he had grabbed Shuichi by the throat.

"I was just informed that you were in the East wing this morning would you care to tell me why?" Sesshoumaru squeezed Shuichi's throat

Shuichi's face was turning red. "My Lord stop it! Let him go." Rin ran up to Sesshoumaru and grabbed a handful of his kimono

"Stay out of this Rin I told him to stay out of the East wing." Sesshoumaru let out a growl

"I know you did My Lord, but if you want him to court me he is going to have to see me sometime without you and Rain.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her "RAIN!" he yelled out when Rain appeared Sesshoumaru let go of Shuichi "Take him to his room and put guards at the door until I come and see him.

Rain bowed to Sesshoumaru "Yes my Lord." He looked at Rin she had her head down

Sesshoumaru stepped over Shuichi, Rin knew that he was mad so she put her head down lower when he was about to walk pass her he reached out and grabbed her hand, Rin let out a surprised gasp Sesshoumaru was about to let go of her hand, but she reached out and garbed his hand with both of hers when he looked down be could see her cheeks start to blush.

When Sesshoumaru reached a small pond at the back of the garden he had made up his mind to tell her how much he loved her. "Rin I know that I told you that I wanted you to be courted by Shiba-San but…" he turned to look at her

"What is it My Lord tell me" Rin closed her eyes and waited to here the words. He couldn't face her so he turned back around to face the pond.

As Rin stood there waiting to hear his voice tell her what she hoped was something about love. Someone grabbed her from behind, with their hand over her mouth she reached out to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin I don't want you with Shiba-San I want you only with me because I love you." He took a deep breath and turned to look at her she was gone. He looked around when he found nothing he ran inside to find Rain.

When Sesshoumaru found Rain he was at the front entrance "Rain Rin is missing."

"Look my Lord" Rain pointed to the sky

"Is that?" Sesshoumaru could barely make out Rin

"Yes my lord, I thought I felt something so I came out here to see if something had broken in but when I got here I seen Rin-Chan being carried away when she saw me she had called out to me, I sent a bolt of lighting at the person who has her but I'm afraid that it wasn't enough, I didn't want to hurt Rin-Chan either."

"Rain send a tracker out to find out where she is being taken to." Sesshoumaru was mad his eyes were tinting red.

"My Lord keep calm we will find her and bring her back." Rain reached out and grabbed Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Somewhere in the sky

"Who are you?" Rin asked as she held on shed didn't want to fall

"No one you know Rin-San." He said to her as he headed to the Eastern Lands

"Then how do you know my name?" she frowned

"My Lady's chief commander told me my targets name." He looked straight ahead

"And what would your Lady's name be?" deep down Rin knew what her name was going to be.

"Lady Patricia of the Eastern Lands."

"Some how I knew it would be her." Rin laid her head on his shoulder "I wonder what she wants with me?"

The Eastern Lands

"My Lady I just got news Shade has Rin Black and he is on his was back." Cain said as he entered the green room.

"Hum.. Good when she gets here bring her to me." Patricia smiled 'we'll see if your good enough for my Shuichi.

"Yes My Lady." Cain bowed to her and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone athana233 here I got a review from a some one by the mane of littlefiction (wink) and let me know of a little mistake I make in chapter 8 Rin's last name is Dark not Black Sorry to all of you who noticed. And I would like to thank x5452 dark angel for your idea hope you liked what I did with it. And sorry to Jonely143 I hand planed on using your idea but some how before I could put it in Rin hand been kidnapped. And now on with the story enjoy.

hr

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to tell you guys I don't own InuYasha.

hr

"Can you at least tell me how long this is going to take?" Rin asked the man holding her.

He looked down at the girl in his arms "It should take two days."

Rin looked down at the fast moving ground "Can you please tell me your name, you are after all going t be carrying me for two days."

"If knowing my name will keep you quiet its Shade." He shifted her a little.

"Hum… Shade it's a good name." Rin hung her head aginst his arm and closed her eyes "Do you know why she wants me?"

"No"

She opened her eyes and looked at his profile "Do you really not know of is it you just won't tell me."

"I don't know." Shade felt like dropping her. _'Is she always such a pain'_ he thought to himself.

After Rin knew his name she kept talking to him sometimes she would wait to see if he would answer, when he didn't she kept right on talking.

After about twenty minutes of silence Shade looked down at Rin she was fast asleep. 'She is kind of cute when she isn't talking' he thought as he came to rest on the ground.

As Shade laid Rin at the base of a tree so she could sleep. He reached out and bushed her bangs away from her forehead. "She looks so fimular to me? Do I now her from my past." he shook his head "I can't know her everyone from my old village is gone."

hr

"Rain tell me you've found out who took her?" Sesshoumaru looked up when the door to the library opened.

"My lord the trackers are still looking for her. But so far they have found nothing I'm sorry my lord." He walked closer to the desk Sesshoumaru was sitting at. "My lord I think you should get some rest and if anything should come up I'll come and notify you myself."

"No Rain I need to know who took her and where they're taking her." Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand aginst his eyes, "I'll sleep when we find her."

hr

"Wake up!" Shade shook Rin and none to gently

"Nooo go away I'm tired." Rin pulled herself into a tighter ball

"You know the longer you take to get up the longer it will take us to get to the Eastern castle." Shade watched as she sat up and started to pull her long hair into a ponytail.

"You know shade you are such a meenie."

Shade put his hand to his forehead and frowned his head was starting to hurt really bad.

"_Oh come on big brother let me keep it."_

"_No way little sister I'm only trying to keep you safe."_

"_But its mine"_

"_Not anymore."_

"Shade! Shade! Shade! Are you ok" Rin was holding onto his arm "Oh my you're bleeding." She tried to wipe his eye but he pulled away from her.

"I'm fine Rin-San this is nothing."

"Are you sure your ok?"

"Yes let get going." He picked her up 'what was going on I'm going to have to talk to father about this'

Cain was looking up into the sky he felt his son coming, he watched as Shade jumped down in front of him.

"I'm back father." He said as he set Rin on her feet.

"Good work my son." Cain smiled at Rin and held out his hand "You must be Rin-San I'm sorry we had to take you away from The Western Lands like this but My Lady wanted to talk to you."

Rin looked at Cain's hand "If she wanted to talk all she needed to do was summon me and I would have come."

"But would have Lord Sesshoumaru let you come on your own with out a guard.

"No."

"Hmm.. That's what I thought you would say." Cain turn to look at Shade "I'm glad you made it back safely my son." He knew that the Lord of the western Lands could dish out a rather harsh punishment if caught doing wrong in is land.

hr

"My Lord we've found her."

"Where is she Rain?"

"In the East. With…." Rain didn't know if he should tell Sesshoumaru the rest.

"No please don't let him say HER name." Sesshoumaru thought to himself as he closed his tired eyes.

"Rin is with Lady Patricia. And the name of the one who took her is Shade he is the son of her Head Commander."

Sesshoumaru stood up from his seat "Well then Rain lets go get Rin back."

"Right My Lord" Rain started to head out the door but paused

"Is something wrong Rain?" Sesshoumaru asked

Rain turned to look at Sesshoumaru "What about HIM My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru frowned "Bring him along I'm sure SHE will want him back."

hr

Cain showed Rin to a room where she could freshen up. When she was done she sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"I wonder what the lady of this place wants with me?" she thought to herself. "I can't take this anymore I need to get out of here." Rin stood up just then the door to the room opened up.

And in walked to young girl "Well hello there Rin-San, so you're the girl who's trying to take Shuichi away from me."

"Who are you?"

The girl walked closer to Rin "Me I'm the Lady of the Eastern Lands." She reached out and pulled Rin away from the chair. "Come on now Rin-San let me get a better look at you. Well I must say Shuichi sure did pick a cute girl" Patricia walked around Rin.

"Your Lady Patricia?"

"Yes does that surprise you?"

Rin blinked her eyes a couple of times "But you look younger then me."

"Hahaha! Well let me tell you I just happen to be very old, although I think I might be just a little younger then Lord Sesshoumaru."

"But, but, but." Rin was in shock

"Come on Rin-San lets go into the Green room and have some green tea." Patricia pulled Rin out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time they reached the green room the tea was ready for them, also Rin was some what over her shock, as they sat down Lady Patricia started to serve the tea. After a couple of minutes of enjoying their tea Rin looked at Lady Patricia.

Lady Patricia smiled at Rin "So Rin-San how do you like your tea?" she waited for Rin to answer her.

Run blushed "It's …It's fine my lady, It's just like the kind that Lord Sesshoumaru has at his castle."

Patricia smiled as she watched Rin Blush she was so cute. Rin looked at Lady Patricia she looked to be about seventeen or eighteen, it was hard to think of her as being older then her when she looked to be about the same age as her.

"Can…can I ask you." Rin looked away from Lady Patricia. "Why… why did you bring me here My Lady." Rin was looking into her teacup.

Patricia laughed and put her teacup down "Well your straight to the point."

"It's just that I don't know why you could have wanted to bring me here?" Rin looked up at Patricia.

Patricia let out a sigh "Do you really want to be with Shuichi Rin-San?"

Rin was in shock again with what Lady Patricia had just asked her she shook her head to get all the crazy thoughts out of it. "My Lady Shuichi-San is a really caring person, but I don't think of him in any other way then just being my friend."

Patricia stood up and walked to the bookshelf she held up her hand and ran her finger along the spines of the books "You know Rin-San I love Shuichi" she turned her head to look at Rin "When my father died he was the only one that was there for me, at first I thought he was only with me because of who I am but I thought that over time he started to love me too."

Rin could see the pain in her eyes. "My Lady"

"So when he came to me and asked if he could have some time off on his duties so he could court someone my heart broke into a million pieces, but what could I say I knew that I hand to let him go." Patricia dropped her hand away from the books lucky for her Rin didn't see her tears fall to the floor.

Rin could tell that Lady Patricia was having a hard time telling her this part of her life, Rin looked back at Lady Patricia her head was hanging down, this was almost like what her and Lord Sesshoumaru were going through Rin covered her face with her hands "I know what your going through My lady when he told me it was time for me to find a mate, I was heart broken I thought we were fine together I thought…." Her sentence broke off because of the lump that had formed in her throat.

Patricia was stunned she didn't think anyone else in this world was feeling just like her. "I guess we're the same aren't we Rin-San." Patricia waked back over to where Rin was sitting and sat down next to her she reached up and took Rin's hands away from her face and smiled at her "I guess I can show you what I really look like." Patricia let go of Rin's hands and a bright light engulfed her, Rin closed her eyes she was a little afraid of what she might see.

"Humm… I hope I won't scare you too much with how I look." Patricia reached out and tapped Rin on her nose. Rin cringed a little witch made her laugh.

Rin opened her eyes she was very surprised at what she saw Lady Patricia was older now she looked to be about twenty five years old, she was tall about six feet with sea green hair that reached down to her knees and gray eyes her kimono was white and jade green (almost like Sesshoumaru's) she smiled at Rin. Rin took all this in with a smile when she looked at Lady Patricia's forehead she seen a jade green star.

"So do I scare you to much?" Lady Patricia asked her

"No My Lady you don't, but if this is your true form why did you show me the form that looked to be about my age?"

Patricia laughed "That's a good question" she tapped her chin "I show that form to people I don't know very well." She sat back to look at Rin. "I just wanted to now how you feel about Shuichi, so I'm sorry that I dragged you here Rin-San."

"Well My Lady if you must know I love someone very much, but I just have to tell him." Rin got a far away look in her eyes.

"Rin-San would I be wrong if I said that it's Lord Sesshoumaru that you LOVE?" Patricia said.

Rin blushed bright red "I .. Umm don't… Umm…" she didn't know what to say or how to act.

Lady Patricia put her hand over her mouth and started to giggle it was hard to keep from laughing with Rin's face so red and getting redder by the minute. Finally after she calmed down a bit she was able to talk "Don't worry Rin-San I won't tell anyone until you tell me too."

Rin started to giggle herself it was nice having someone to talk to, they talked about everything, what the two guys they loved did that made them mad and happy, about what they would like to say to them. (If they ever got the chance) by the time Lady Patricia looked out the window she was surprised to see that the sun had set.

"Well Rin-San I was going to have Shade take you back to Lord Sesshoumaru today but it seems that it has gotten late, so if you don't mind would you like to stay the night with me?" Patricia waited for her answer she was hoping she would say yes.

Rin looked out the window _"I guess one more day couldn't hurt"_ she thought to herself Rin turned to look at Lady Patricia "I would love to My Lady"

"Great let me show you to your room, and after that we'll have dinner and talk some more about Shuichi and Lord Sesshoumaru." They both got up and headed to the door of the green room.

**Somewhere in the Castle**

"Father do you rember when I was younger and I would start bleeding from my left eye?" Shade looked at the book he was holding, whenever him and his father were alone in their rooms he loved to read witch made some of the others in Lady Patricia's army laugh at him.

Cain looked at his son "Did something happen while you were gone Shade?"

Shade closed the book and turned it over to look at the spine he let out a sigh "Yes father I started to bleed out of my eye again." Shade pressed the book aginst his lips and look at his father.

"Has this happened any other time Shade?"

"No father, not since I was younger." Deep down Shade knew Rin-San had something to do with his eye acting up again after all these years. _"Why?… Why does she do this to me? And why did she make him feel this way?"_ He put his head down just then his left eye started to burn he rubbed it with his right hand.

"Stay here." The voice whispered 

"_**No brother don't leave me!" a little hand reached out and grabbed his hand.**_

_**He reached down and pried her hand out of his "Don't worry I'll be back for you."**_

"_**Nooo… Shade don't leave me!" the little girl faded into the darkness**_

Shade's eyes shot open his left one was bleeding really badly. "Father what did I look like when you found me?" Shade knew that his father had found him but he never wanted to ask about that part of his life.

Cain leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees; somehow he knew that this day was coming "Are you sure about this Shade?" Shade shook his head yes Cain stood up and walked into the next room witch happen to be the washroom he garbed a cloth and wet it. When he entered the room Shade was in he walked to him and sat down next to him and started to clean the blood from his face Cain took a deep breath "Someone or something attacked the village you were living in, when I happened to come across the village there was nothing left and no one was left alive." Cain put the cloth on his knee and looked at Shade "You were lying on the ground a few feet away from a little girl. Who I thought was dead when I brought you here you were almost dead yourself."

"Father do you know who the girl was?" Shade's eye was bleeding again this time they almost looked like tears.

"No I'm afraid not but if I had to guess I would say she was your sister." Cain picked up the cloth and handed it to Shade and pointed to his face Shade nodded and held the cloth to his eye.

"My sister?" shade looked at his father he was looking out the window

"Shade you have to understand I started to care about you, but no matter how much I did for you I was losing you so I had to ask My Lady to bring you back to me." Cain looked back at Shade.

"And how did you do that Father?" he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Cain looked him straight in the eyes. "My Lady had to turn you into a half-breed and with doing that she had to erase some of your memories."

Shade rested his head on the back of the chair; Cain took the cloth from him and went to rinse it out. "My memories." He whispered

"Shade I'm sorry I had to do this to you when you would start to start to think about your past you would break down and cry the only way I knew how to keep this from happening was to erase more of your memories, you were so young and I didn't want you to suffer." Cain placed the cloth on Shade's eyes. "The only condition My lady gave me was that if you tried to get them back you would have a hard time and your eye would start to bleed, I thought that was better then you upsetting yourself with all you lost." Cain placed his hand on Shade's forehead.

"Father do you think that Rin-San could be the little girl who was next to me the day you found me?" Shade sat up and let the cloth tumble from his face.

"When I saw her in your arms I was shocked, because she looked a lot like you when you were younger." Cain shrugged his shoulders.

"So father this Rin Dark could be that little girl?' Shade said as he looked into his fathers eyes.

"I'm not sure but if she is then the girl the Lord of the Western Land takes care of is your sister and he might have something to say about that." Cain rubbed his chin this could cause some trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone sorry for the long wait for this the 11th chapter but the thing is I had writers block (sob) and I couldn't think of what to write next so I so sorry (bowing head) please forgive me. So here it is chapter 11 hope you like it.

After walking down several long halls Patricia finally stop at a really big door that had flowers carved onto it. "Well Rin-San this is the room you will be staying in" she pulled open the door when Rin walked to the middle of the room she was surprised to see how big it was it was bigger then the room she had at Sesshoumaru's castle Patricia smiled at her reaction.

"Well Rin-San how do you like the room?" Rin turned around and smiled at Patricia "Well then Rin-San I'll leave you to rest." Patricia walked out of the room this was the first time she had another person stay in the castle with her.

"Thank you My Lady" Rin said before the door shut behind her. Rin walked up to the bed and felt it with both of her hands it was so soft. She let out a sigh of breath and fell onto the bed face first as she lay there with her face in the blankets she thought about Sesshoumaru "I miss him so much, I hope this isn't causing him too much trouble" she thought as she turned her head to the side and fell into a light sleep.

"My Lord you need to rest!" Rain called out to Sesshoumaru as he landed on the tree next to him.

"I know Rain but we're almost there." Sesshoumaru said back to him.

Rain could tell how tired and worried he was for Rin, they needed to get there soon if they didn't his Lord might get hurt or do something he would regret latter.

"Hey you two! Do I still need to be tied up like this!" Shuichi yelled at Sesshoumaru and Rain. Rain looked down at him Shuichi was dangling from a rope that was tied around him. Sesshoumaru was also looking down at Shuichi when he looked up he nodded at Rain.

Rain smiled down at Shuichi as he pulled out his sword "Hey wait not yeeeettttt…." His voice trailed off as he fell. Rain resheethed his sword.

"Come My Lord let us rest for a while." Sesshoumaru shook his head yes and jumped from the tree Rain flowed after him. He was going to get Sesshoumaru to rest no matter what it took.

After her short rest Rin got up and washed her face when she was done she decided to head to the dinning room to meet with Lady Patricia, but on the way there she got lost (the castle is huge) little did Rin know was that Patricia was already waiting for her.

Lady Patricia waved to a maid the maid walked closer to lady Patricia.

"Yes My Lady?"

"Could you please have someone send Cain to me."

"As you wish My Lady" the girl bowed and left the room

Cain standing next the window he was worried about Shade he didn't want anything to happen to him, just then there was a knock on the door he went to answer it. When he opened the door he was a little surprised to see a maid.

"Master Cain Lady Patricia would like to see you right away." She said to him

"I'll be right there." Cain walked to Shade's room to check on him he was worried his eye had not stopped bleeding so he had told him to lay down. When Cain looked in on Shade he was happy to see him asleep satisfied that his son was asleep Cain closed the door.

Shade laid on his bed listing to his father walk into his room he knew that he was worrying him but he was going to find out who Rin Dark was and if she really is his sister and if she was it was going to be hard getting Lord Sesshoumaru to let him in her life. He rolled over to look at the door when, he closed his eyes he fell into a light sleep.

Cain walked into the dinning room "You wanted to see me My Lady?"

"Yes Cain would you please find Rin-San I think she might have gotten lost." Patricia said to him.

"Yes my lady." He bowed to her and left the room

Rin was found herself standing in the library looking at very old books. "Now how did I get here?" She reached out and pulled a book from the shelf and opened it.

"Rin-San I've found you" Cain said as he entered the library Rin turned around when she heard his voice

"Oh Cain-San"

"So this is where you have been" he smiled at her "My lady has sent me to find you"

"Good I thought I was going to be lost for quite sometime." Rin turned back to the shelf and put the book back in its place.

"Come Rin-San I'll show you the way back, we mustn't keep Lady Patricia waiting" he walked to the door and started to open the door for her but when he turned to look at her she was still standing where he left her. "Rin-San is something wrong?"

"Cain-San how is Shade is he ok" she looked up at him "on our way here his eye started to bleed so I just wanted to make sure he's ok."

Cain smiled at her concern "He's doing fine Rin-San" should he tell her about Shade and that she might just be his sister.

"Cain-San did this happen because of me?" she looked away

Cain look away too. "Humm.. No it's just some old memories of something that happened to him when he was younger. Its nothing to worry about we should get going you don't want to be late for dinner." He smiled at her then walked to the door and opened it for her.

When they entered the hall Cain walked in front of Rin so that he could show her the way to the dinning room.

As Cain walked in front of her she had to wounder why did his answer worry her so much.

When they reached the dinning room dinner was already set on the table. "Thank you so much for showing me the way here Cain-San."

Cain smiled and bowed his head to her then left the room. Rin smiled at Lady Patricia and took her seat at the table.

After dinner Patricia & Rin talked for some time. Finally after many hours of talking Rin had to excuse herself she was so tired and wanted to sleep, so after saying goodnight she went to her room.

Rin was in her room standing next to the window when she heard a light tapping on the door, as she turned to look at the door she saw it open.

"Oh Shade I'm glad to see you, when I saw your father earlier I asked if you were feeling better."

When Shade woke up he had made up his mind he was going to see Rin and ask her some questions about herself.

He walked into her room and closed the door behind him "Rin-San do you rember anything about your life before you came to live with the Lord of the Western Lands?" he walked closer to her.

"Humm.. Let me see." Rin turned to look back out the window and leaned her head on it. "All I rember is that I was standing in a village that was smoldering and there were bodies laying all around m.me." Rin stopped talking and put her hands to her head "I don't I don't want to rember this." She started to hit her head on the window.

Shade grabbed her hands "Stop Rin-San its ok" he pulled her hands down to her sides "So you don't rember your parents or brothers and sisters?"

She tried to smile at him "No, but ever sense I met you I can't help but feel like something or someone is missing in my life, can you tell me why that is?"

Shade let go of her hands and walked to the bed and sat down. "Rin-San my father found me in a village that had been attacked." He looked up at her.

"A little while ago he told me that when he found me I was laying next to a little girl who he thinks might have been my sister." He looked away from her.

"The village you lived in was attacked." Rin then rembered that some of the villagers would often talk about how she was found in a destroyed village. Rin looked at Shade then closed her eyes.

"_No brother don't leave me!"_

"_Shhh.. I'll be back for you stay here."_

"_NO SHAAAADE."_

Rin's eyes popped open then she looked wide-eyed at Shade "No this can't be."

"Are you thinking the same thing I'm?" Shade smiled at her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 "why not for my love"

Hi everyone sorry it has taken me so long to get back to all of you but here it is the next chapter. and no i don't own Inu Yasha for those of you who need to know. and if you guys can help me please give me some idea's on what you want to happen next "K" well with that said here we go...

"So do you think we could be siblings Shade?" Rin rubber her forehead she winced as she felt the bump starting to form.

Shade smiled at her "Well Rin-Chan there's only way t find out"

"And how do we do that Shade?" she asked

"We could find the village and see if anyone rember's us or out parents" he tapped his chin.

"That could be a good idea, Humm.. But first I need to go back to my Lord and let him know that I'm ok"

Shade turned to look at her "I don't think I can do that Rin" he reached out and grabbed her by the arm.

"Nooooo!"

Sesshoumaru and Rain had finally made it to the Eastern castle. Patricia was not surprised when Cain came to her room to tell her that he waiting for her in the Library. So as the door to the library opened she was surprised to see the Lord of the Western Lands looking so YUCK, he looked like he had not slept in many days.

"Could this girl Rin have done this to the great Lord Sesshoumaru?" she thought to her self as she walked closer to where she was standing.

"Where is she Patricia?" he asked with a growl

"Well its nice to see you too Lord Sesshoumaru" she sat down in a high backed chair. "To answer your question my Lord its quite late and she would no doute be in bed."

Sesshoumaru sat down in a chair across from her "Why…why did you take her from me Patricia?"

"Now..Now my dear Sesshoumaru that is between me and her." She leaned her elbow on the arm of the chair and rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

Sesshoumaru looked at Patricia "Why are you in that form?" he was looking at a little girl.

Patricia giggled "Well I know everyone feels at ease when I'm in my other form so I like to show this one off more, you know some people don't like children."

"Well I don't like it so please change." He looked towards the window and when he looked back at her she was in he true form.

"Better?" she asked him as she leaned back in her chair. "Now My Lord Sesshoumaru lets talk about little Rin-San.

Just then the door to the library opened up and Cain came into the room. "My Lady forgive me for interrupting you but Rin-San is missing from her room." Cain's eyes shifted to Sesshoumau

"What!" Sesshoumaru shot up from his seat.

Cain looked away from him "And I think Shade may have taken her My Lady." He said

Sesshoumaru looked at Cain "how could this have happened he almost had her back with him." He thought to himself " this man knows something?" Sesshoumaru could feel his eyes turning red and to get rid of this anger he was going to do something that would make him the bad guy.

Slowly he walked up to Cain when he was an arm length away he reached out and grabbed him by the neck and sank his claws deep within then he started to slowly let out poison into the wounds.

Cain stood there and let the Lord of the Western Lands poison him, he knew from the many stories about him that he would kill him without another thought. He winced as Sesshoumaru let more poison seep into him.

"Who is this Shade?" Sesshoumaru asked while he sunk his claws in deeper.

Cain lifted his eyes to Sesshoumaru's "My son." He said.

Sesshoumaru pulled his claws out of Cain's neck. "Your son?"

Cain stumbled away from him and grabbed his neck he felt the poison drip from each wound. "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru"

Patricia walked closer to Cain "Are you ok Cain" she laid her hand on his shoulder

"Yes I'll be fine my lady."

"Tell me Cain why would your son take Rin away from here?" Sesshoumaru asked

Cain looked away from him "I think that she might be his sister My Lord." When Cain looked at Sesshoumaru he was surprised to see that his eyes were wide with shock.

"How could that be?" Sesshoumaru put his hand to his forehead.

"Well My Lord it's a long story but if your willing to hear it then I will tell you." Cain waited for Sesshoumaru to sit down before he started to tell the story of how he and his now son meet.


	13. Chapter 13

"Shade put me down right now!" Rin said as she struggled in his arms. Shade jumped down from the tree he was standing in and set Rin down gently next to a well. As soon as she was out of his arms she started to dust herself off and look around to see if she knew where she was.

"I know this place" she thought to herself when she saw the old well that she was now standing next to.

just then the bushes next to her started to russle Shade grabbed Rin and pulled her behind him.

"So Rin-chan your back" Shippo said as he walked out of the bushes.

"Oh Shippo-kun it's you" she nugged Shade a little to the side to get to Shippo. Shippo smiled at her looked over her heand to get a better look at Shade.

"So Rin-chan where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" he asked looking at Shade.

"Well Shippo-kun we got seprated." she tried to smile.

"Well then why don't you come to the village i know mother and father will be glad to see you." Shippo reached out to take her hand when all of a sudden the man who was standing behind her slapped his hand away from her.

"leave my Ne-san alone!" Shade said to him

"Your what?" Shippo said. he was somewhat shocked.

"Well Shippo-kun this is my brother Shade" she ran her hand through her hair "Well i think he might be anyway let's get..." she didn't get to finish her sentence

"This is some news and how may i ask is my brother taking it?" Inu Yasha asked as he walked closer to the small group.  
"Oh how are you Lord Inu Yasha?" Rin asked with a smile on her face.

"Rin what have i told you about all that 'Lord' crap"

she looked down at her feet "Sorry InuYasha"

Inu Yasha ruffled her hair "Well come on I'm sure Kagome will be glad to see you." Inu started to walk away from the group Rin smiled and ran after him.

Shade could not understand she had never acted like that with him he shook his head and fllowed after them "Who is this this Lord Inu Yasha and how did he know Rin?" he though to himself.

After fallowing Inu for sometime he had to catch up with Rin to ask her the questions that were running through his head.

he was walking next to her when he asked his first question "Rin who is this InuYasha? and where is he taking us?"

she looked at him he looked a little worried "InuYasha is Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother,and he is taking to the village where his mate lives."

as soon as the came in sight of the village Shippo ran off to tell Kagome who they found.

when they reached the hut Kagome was waiting outside for them."welcome back Rin-chan" Kagome said as Rin walked closer to her.

"I"m glad to be back Kagome-san"she said as he walked up to her and hugged her.

"So Rin-chan who is this?" Kagome smiled and looked at Shade.

"This is my Nii-san." she said as she pulled him closer.

"You have a brother!" Kagome was confused

"That is what we are on our way to find out." Rin said as she folded her hands over and over. Kagome looked over at where Shade sat leaning aginst the wall he had his eyes closed and looked like to her that he was asleep but somehow she knew that he was paying attion to everything they were saying.

"We plan on going to the village that the villagers of my old home say where the found me, hopefuly we can find someone who knows us."

Kagome smiled a half hearted smile "I see and where is Lord Sesshoumar? where is he in all of this." she asked Rin

"I don't know Kagome-san the last time i seen him was at the castle" it was hard for her to think about Sesshoumaru with out wanting to cry.

Kagome leaned over and patted Rin's hand "Don't worry Rin-chan i'll tell InuYasha to head to the Western Lands and tell Lord Sesshoumaru that your doing fine and that you will be home soon."Kagome said to her.

"WHAT !" InuYasha yelled as he entered the hut only to hear the last of what Kagome was taking about with Rin.

Kagome turned to look at InuYash "Oh stop it Inu you will go see your brother and tell him about Rin."

Shade opened one of his eyes and looked at the people in the room.Rin put her hand up to her mouth and started to giggle when Kagome started to yell at InuYasha. Shade was suprised to see that his sister had so many people in her life and that they cared for her so much.

All he had was his father and the guys form the Eastern lands army who taught him to how to fight but they didn't care about him to them they had to keep Shade happy in order to keep his father happy.

After thinking about all this Kagome announced that it was time for dinner. when dinner was over Shade noticed that Rin had fallen asleep.

"Excuse me InuYasha-sama is there somewhere Ne-san can sleep?" he said

InuYasha looked at where Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep together "Yeah" he got up and laid out bed mat out for her.

Shade picked her up and started to move her but paused when she started to wake up "Shade please i need to see my lord i need to go back to him." she whispard to him.  
"Shhhh...sleep now sister." he whispard in her ear as she fell back to sleep.

InuYasha looked at Shade "You didn't take her without telling him did you." he waited to see if he would get an answer, Shade frowned as he laid her down and covered her with a blankett.

"Because if you did there will be hell to pay when he finds you.'' InuYasha stood up and left the hut without another word.


	14. Chapter 14

_Meanwhile back at the Eastern Castle..._

Sesshoumau sat down he had always thought Rin was alone in this world and that he was the only one she would need but now she had a brother who had kidnapped her from him,Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru there is no need for you to worry about my son when i get him back i will have more of his momries removed,and he will not rember Rin-san." Cain said as he headed to the door "i will find them and bring them back."he was out the door.

As Sesshoumaru sat there looking at he door when he heard Patricia clear her throat.

"I really hate to bring this up Lord Sesshoumaru but just where is Shuichi?" she asked him

Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles "Oh him he's in his quarters." he barley got that out when she ran past him. "Crazy girl" he thought.

When Patricia reached Shuichi's place she was a little out of breath she stood still for a bit to catch her breath when she was ready she knocked and walked in. when she did't see Shuichi she looked around to her suprise he was sitting next to the door way.

"Oh My Lady" he said when he saw her "What are you doing here?" he took a deep breath and shook his head "I guess Lord Sesshoumaru told you what i did at his castle or you wouldn't be here." he was about to get up but she stopped him.

"I have to tell you something Shuichi before i lose my courage." she walked a little closer to him "I love you,I have always loved you now i know you will never feel the same about me but i,i just had to tell you." she smiled at him and took a few steps away from him.

She watched as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back aginst the wall. No matter how much Shuichi tried to keep his heart away from her when she said this to him he felt the wall around his heart break.

Patricia watched as Shuichi put his head down,deep down in her heart she knew he would reject her so she put on her best smile and shook her head yes "Don't worry Master Shuichi i never thought anything would come of what i just told you" she turned to leave she didn't want him to see her tears.

Just before she made it to the door she felt her wrist grabbed Shuichi spun her around and pulled her close to his chest when she was close enough he leaned down so that his lips were next to her ear. "I thought that if i turned this love towards someone else I cold forget how much i love you." he felt her press her face into his shoulder. as he started to pull away he put his hand to her cheek and ran it down to her chin and lift it up "No one will love you like i do. "he said as he leaned down and kissed her.

Rain stumbled when Patricia ran past him. "She must be on her way to see him."he thought as he opened the door to see Sesshoumaru."my lord they have prepared a room for you." Rain said as he walked closer to Sesshoumaru."so will you please rest for awhile?"now that Rain could see his lord a little at ease he could now see how tired he was. Sesshoumaru turned his head to look at Rain."yes Rain i think i will take your advice."

"Kagome" Inu Yasha whisperd into her ear as she slept.

"Humm..." she mummbled and tried to open her eyes.

"I'm leaving now i want to get to the Western lands and back befor too long." he whisperd to her then he leaned closer to her and kissed her

"Ok Inu" she watched with blury eyes as he headed to the door "hey Inu be careful out there."

he turned and smiled at her "yeah whatever, see ya soon." she smiled as he headed out he door.

_**Little did Inu Yasha know but he wasn't going to find his brother at his castle.**_

****

_Latter that same morning..._

"Well Miss Kagome i think its time me and Shade headed out." Rin said in a some what sad voice.

"Well Rin i hope that you and your brother find what your looking for?" kagome said as she reached out and grabbed Rin and pulled her closer to her and gave her a big hug, after a short while Kagome pulled away a little "and i want you two to be careful out there."

Rin smiled at her "Yeah we will." she said as she headed out of the village

_Late in the evening_...

"Damn! that Sesshoumaru why can't he stay where he belongs?" Inu Yasha yelled as he jumped to another tree.

When he reached the castle he was told that Sesshoumaru was in the Eastern Lands "Damn if he went home now he knew that Kagome would just make him go and find Sesshoumaru. Damn his stupid older brother."

When Sesshoumaru woke up he was feeling a little better,but now he had to get back home. Just in case... Just in case she showed up there.

"Rain!" he called out as he pushed his hair over his bare shoulder  
Rain apperd in the doorway "Yes My Lord?"

Sesshoumaru pushed the blaket off and stood up "Its time we headed back so get ready."

"Yes My Lord i shall have everything ready within the hour." he was out the door before sesshoumaru could say more.

After traveling all night InuYasha had reached the Eastern Land. but as soon as he reached the border he could feel Sesshoumaru getting closer to his location.

"Damn he's getting closer!" Inu Yasha jumped down from the tree he was in,as soon as he landed on the ground he heard a voice come from the darkness of the trees.

"So little brother what brings you here?" out of the trees walked Sesshoumaru and Rain.

"Well brother if you had been at your castle i would not have to come all this was to find you." he said as he waved his hand at sesshoumaru.

this was having no effect on Sesshoumaru at all "So tell me what you have to say then leave Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha could tell that sesshoumaru was in a bad mood he tood a few steps closer to sesshoumaru "I have some infomation on that girl you seem to love oh so much." as Inu said this he looked down at the ground so when he looked up to see how this would effect his brother he was suprised to see that sesshoumaru had a shocked look on his face.

"Lord Inu Yasha please tell us what you've heard about Rin-Chan!" Rain said to him.

Inu Yashe had ot pull himself away from the look on his brothers face "Oh not you too Rain-San,that girl is just pulling everyone into her world." Inu shook his head.

Rain moved closer to Inu Yasha "yes me too Lord Inu Yasha."

Inu Yasha smiled "Ok...ok i'll tell you she was in my village the last time i saw her witch was yesterday." he tapped his chin "and she happen to be with someone claiming to be her brother." he turned and started to walk away But stopped "oh she also told me to tell you that she was going to the village where you found her and then..." he shruged his shoulders " who knows where to after that." he waved at them then jumped up into the trees and was gone.

when Inu Yasha was gone sesshoumaru closed his eyes to him it felt like he had just told him that she would soon be in his arms once again.


	15. Chapter 15

hello everyone athana233 here this chapter is short so i thought i would ask you all not to get to upset about it. (bowing head) i'll try to get the next chapter up soon. well i hope you enjoy and don't forget to R&R.

Chapter 15 Why not for my love

After traveling for a number of days Rin and shade decided to take a break. After shade had started a fire Rin had fallen asleep next to it. As she woke up she looked up into the night sky.

"Is this what I really want to do?" she thought to herself.

She turned her head to look at Shade he looked somewhat like her when he was asleep. She shut her eyes tight and tried with all her might to rember her past, but all she could rember is when the villagers found her and when sesshoumaru and come into her life. She felt the tears slide down her face.

"Are you feeling Ok Rin?" Shade asked her.

She opened her eyes to see him looking at her "I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"No" he kept his eyes on her "are you trying to rember something?" he asked

"Tell me Shade do you rember anything?" she asked

"Humm...the things I rember come to me in flashes."

"I see." Rin turned over "goodnight Shade"

In the morning they were off again, late in the afternoon they made it to the village where Rin first met Sesshoumaru

It had been year's sense she was here. After the attack of the wolf clan there wasn't much left of the village and as the years had gone by the only thing that was alive in the village was the weeds in the over grown in the run down buildings.

"So this is your village" shade asked as he looked around

"Yes this is where I died" she turned as started to walk to the river that was near the village "well almost died anyway but lord Sesshoumaru brought me back to life with his Tensigha" she had stopped in the walking to turn and look at him with a smile.

Before the sun set shade made a fire "we'll stay here I think you need some rest" he looked at Rin she was resting her head on her knees.

"Hum...ok Onii-Chan" she gave him a faint smile

Latter that night Rin woke up out of a sound sleep. As she sat up she looked around something was near but what could it be, as she sat there tiring to hear something she heard foot steps coming closer. She moved slowly closer to shade she didn't want to alert the person coming near them that she was awake. She was almost to shade when the cold voice started to talk to her.

"Well...well... well form the smell I thought I was coming up to the Lord of the Western lands." the Youkai that stood over her was very tall with long black hair he was wearing the same outfit that sesshoumaru wears only his was green. "Tell me girl why do you have the sent of Lord Sesshoumaru on you." he reached down and grabbed Rin by her arm and hulled her closer to his face.

"O.O.Onii-Chan!"

The man pulled back a little; when shade slammed into the man's side he dropped Rin. "Why you annoying little half-breed" he reached out and grabbed shade by the neck, then threw him away when shade was a few feet away he pulled out a whip and snapped it at shade.

Shade felt the pain of the whip as he stood up he sucked in deep breath "I will fight you till the end if I have to."

"Oh please half-breed" he snapped his whip again this time it wrapped around shades neck "this is going to be fun"

"No stop!" Rin ran up to the demon and grabbed a handful of his clothes "stop your going to kill him." She tried not to cry in front of the tall demon she was holding onto.

The demon looked down at the human girl holding onto him "Tell me human what are you to Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Rin looked up at him "I am nothing to him My Lord" Rin hung her head down

As he looked at the girl he slammed Shade into the ground "I am the not the Lord of anything girl

But from now on you will call me master." He leaned down and pulled her head to the side and bit down on her shoulder to leave his mark on her. Rin screamed with the pain that she felt not only in her shoulder but also in her heart because now Sesshoumaru would never be able to claim her as his own.

"By the way girl my name is Izark and you now belong to me." He said this as he took one last lick of her wound and started to gather her close to him.

When shade heard Rin scream he pried open his eyes and looked as Rin and the unknown demon were surrounded in black smoke and disappeared. His head hit the ground with a thud as he blacked out.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Why not for my love.

Several hours latter shade began to wake up, he grunted as he slowly stood up he could tell that a few of his ribs were broken (A/N: Shade is half demon so it will take a while for him to heal) but now was not the time to feel his pain he needed to go to Lord InuYasha, there was no way he was going to go to Lord Sesshoumaru he would not go to him until he had to. He was going to find the demon that took his sister and get her back no matter what, with that as a final thought he stumbled off in the direction of Inu Yasha's village.

InuYasha was lounging in a hot spring not far form the village when he caught the scent of blood coming near his location. So with caution he slowly got up and walked to the edge of the spring and got out as he neared his clothes he grabbed the Tetsusaiga he spun around ready to fight (Yes he is naked).

"Show yourself!" he said as he raised his sword

Shade stumbled out of the bushes "Lord InuYasha"

"Oh it's you" Inu lowered the Tetsusaiga and bent down to pick up his clothes.

Shade leaned against a tree "Lord InuYasha we were attacked" he slumped to his knees.

Inu stopped in what he was doing "and you want me to do what about that?" he put his hands on his hips.

"The one who attacked us took my sister!" shade yelled at him

"Then you better go to my brother for help" he started to walk away.

"No wait! You know I can't go t him… yet" he hung his head.

Inu ran a hand through his hair "fine witch way did they go?"

"They went north" shade stood up

"Then lets go the sooner we find them the sooner I can get home."

With that said they both were off in a flash into the forest. But little did they know was that Shippo had heard everything they said.

"Mom!" he yelled as he ran into the village.

Kagome came running out of the hut when she heard him calling "Shippo what is going on?"

"Mom Rin's been kidnapped" he said a little out of breath

"What did you just say Shippo" Kagome face turned white

"That guy Shade was here" he pointed to the forest where he just came from.

"And where is your father?" she started to pull him into the forest

"He and that guy already left"

Kagome let go of his hand and let out a deep sight "Thank the gods. Now Shippo this is what I want you to do for me I want you to go to the Western Lands and tell Sesshoumaru what has happened to Rin."

"You want me to do what! Mom are you crazy I can't go there by myself."

"Shippo I know you can do this now go." She pushed him away from her.

"I can do this" he thought to himself as he ran away from his mother.

Rin could feel the sun shinning on her face. So she slowly started to open her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?"

Rin turned her head and gasped in surprise when she saw the girl sitting next to her

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Ayano" she gave Rin a big smile and stood up "When my father brought you home he put you in here to sleep" Ayano walked to the window and opened it for some fresh air.

Rin slowly sat up she was surprised to see this young girl she looked to be about thirteen and looked a lot like the demon who took her away from Shade.

Rin pushed her hair away from her face "Hello Ayano my name is Rin" Rin looked up at her and smiled.

"Well hello Rin-San my father didn't tell me your name when he told me about you." She smiled

"I don't think your father knows my name" Rin folded her hands in her lap.

"Why do you say that Rin-San" she asked

"Well when he took me from my brother he didn't ask what my name was." Rin could feel the tears start up.

"You know Rin-San my father isn't all that bad." Ayano patted her hands

"No Ayano I don't know her name" they both turned their heads to look at the doorway.

Rin stood up and bowed to Izark "Good Morning Master"

"I'm glad that you rembered what I told you last night" he said this as he walked closer to Ayano

When he reached her he patted her on the head.

"Ayano go get Rin something to eat please"

"Yes Father" and off she ran

Izark looked at Rin from the coroner of his eye as he walked to a chair and sat down. As he sat there he took a good look at her she wasn't too bad looking for a human.

"So your name is Rin?" he waited for her to answer

"Yes Master"

When Izark saw the tears come to her eyes he smiled "this was going to be too much fun" he thought to himself.

"Come closer to me Rin" Rin slowly came closer to him "Turn around let me look at you".

Rin took a deep breath and started to turn slowly around for him.

"That's enough…. For now" Izark stood up an walked over to her, Rin looked up at him "Your job here is to stay with my daughter, you are to care for her and do anything for her do you under stand'

"Yes Master" she said with a sob in her voice.

"Give me your hand"

Rin backed away from him "Please Master don't hurt me" she sobbed

Izark reached out and grabbed her hand "this is my mark you will wear it until you are sold or I die" he dug three of his very sharp nails across the top of her hand, Rin let out a scream of pain when Izark looked down he saw the blood run down her hand to her wrist and drip to the ground. Then slowly he brought her hand to his mouth and started to lick the blood away, Rin sucked in a deep breath when his tongue touched her skin, Izark smile an evil little grin

"There now everyone will know whom you belong to" he let go of her hand then left the room.

Rin waited for Izark to leave the room before she looked at her hand, when he was gone she looked down at her hand she was glad to see the what looked to be a wolf baying at the moon this told the world that she was not a sexual partner he was only a servant. Now all she hand to worry about is weather Shade was coming after her and if he was going to go to Sesshoumaru for help.

"Hurry up damm it, haven't your wound closed yet!" InuYasha yelled at shade as they ran through another village.

"Keep going I'm right behind you." Shade held his arm to this chest it was almost healed but he wasn't going to stop to check it out they were getting closer to his sister he knew it.


	17. Chapter 17

Why not for my love

Chapter 17.

After Izark was done giving Rin the ownership mark she slowly slumped to the floor. Rin looked down at her hand resting on the floor there was no way Sesshoumaru was going to understand this. By the way her new master was acting she knew the she was going to hate living here in his home.

"Rin-San" Ayano said as she stood in the doorway of the room.

Rin pushed all her sadness away as she looked up at Ayano "Ayano-Chan you may call me Rin"

She smiled "Ok Rin, I brought you some food" she walked to the bed and set it down then motinoned from Rin to come closer. Rin slowly got up and walked to the bed.

Rin ate but not much she just didn't feel like eating, after forcing down as much as she could her and Ayano went to the garden. Rin was surprised it was a small but very beautiful. She watched as Ayano ran off she walked over to a tree and sat down she was enjoying the peace and quiet when she heard someone coming up behind him.

"So are you enjoying your time being here with her" he nodded his head at Ayano. Rin looked up to see Ayano picking flowers.

"Yes Master" she said to him

"Good keep her happy" Izark turned and headed back inside

Latter that night Rin was in Ayano's room tucking her in. it was a long day and Rin could feel all her energy leave her. slowly she walked back to her room, once there she fell straight to sleep.

_CAUTION LEMON/LIME: Look away don't read (AHHHH!!!)_

"Rin"

"Ummm.."

"Rin wake up"

She slowly opened her eyes when she saw it was Izark she sat up as fast as she could.

"Master is something wrong with Ayano?" she started to get up.

"No i'm here for you Rin" he leaned closer to her and kissed her, this was a shock to Rin who and never has a kiss like this one, Izark had sliped his tounge into her mouth. when he let go of her lips he kissed her cheek then made his way to her neck once there he kissed the pulse beating at the base of her neck.

"N...No please Master stop" she grabbed a handful of his hair "Ahhhh!!"

Izark had reached her brest and was licking her nipple. he smiled at her reaction. he was going to do the one thing Sesshoumaru had not done to this human.

"Shhhh... just enjoy it Rin" he sucked on her nipple.

"NO!!" Rin pushed on Izark's chest as hard as she could. she moved him just enough to get away from him. "You will not do this Master, the only mark i have from you is the mark of a servent not that of a mate."

Izark stood up and looked down at her "So Rin if i give you the a mate mark you will let me do this to you." he stepped closer to her

she brought her knees up to her chest and laid her head on them "Yes Master"

"Father what are you doing to Rin?" Ayano was standing in the doorway

Izark turned to look at Ayani "Nothing come on back to your room, until latter then Rin" Izark winked at her and left the room.

Rin watched as they left "Sesshoumaru where are you" she cried to herself for a very long time.

_At the castle of the Western Lands_

It had taken Shippo two day to reach the castle with little rest and little food, as he stood there looking up at the gates he was suprised to see two guards standing there looking fearce.

Slowly he walked up to them "I'm here to see Lord Sesshoumrau, I'm the son of his younger brother" he waited to see what they would say

"Stay here" one of the guards said and walked away.

There was a knock on the door Sesshoumaru looked up form the papers he had in frount of him "Enter" he was a little shocked to see one of the guards form the frount gate (A/N: yeah right him shocked I don't think so) "Report"

The guard bowed "My Lord there is a young Fox demon at the gate saying he is the son of your younger brother." the guard winced a little.

Sesshoumaru looked at the papers again "Bring him to me"

"Yes My Lord"

The next knock on the door was Shippo. Sesshoumaru didn't look up from the papers "What do you need fox"

"My mother sent me to tell you of Rin-Chan"

This got him to look up "what of her" he asked.

"She has been taken and my father has gone to find her along with the man named Shade"

Sesshoumaru stood up he could feel the anger takeing over his body. "Do you know the way then went?" he asked

"To the West" Shippo watched as Sesshoumaru stood there with his eyes glowing red.

Hi evryone sorry for the long wait ( ) i'll try to get the next chapter up soon, again sorry for the long wait (bowing head). oh and sorry if anything is spelled wrong or if something does not make any sence.


	18. Chapter 18

As Inu Yasha sailed throught the air he turned to look at Shade. but he was no where to be seen.

"Damn him" Inu jumped to the ground and sniffed the air. shade was about a mile back behind him. "what the hell is going on Shade?" Inu found shade leaning up against a tree with his head hanging low.

"Lord Inu Yasha my wound hasn't closed up yet and i find myself weak." Inu could fell the red seep into his eyes "YOU IDIOT!" he ripped open Sades top. he was right the wound was bleeding feely. "Stay here." he took to the trees again..

As Inu soared in the air he rememberd seeing a small village not to far from where they had just come from...

...Back at Sesshoumaru's castle...

Shippo walked behind the girl who was taking him to the kitchen for food. he was thinking about what he saw in Sesshoumaru's library.

...Flashback...

Shippo watched as sesshoumaru walked to the window and look out. he could feel his Yokai flair up when it felt the danger of of being next to another much more stonger then himself. shippo backed up a few steps it was quite a shock to see sesshoumaru get so angry over Rin. shippo frowned Rin was his friend and if shesshoumaru was going to hurt her in anyway he was going to have to deal with a ver angry kittsu. "Lord Sesshoumaru are you going to help my father rescue Rin-Chan?"

suddnely there was a knock on the door. "you called for me my lord" Sesshoumaru truned and looked at the girl "Take him and feed him." the girl bowed "yes my Lord"

...End Flashback...

Shippo was deep in thought when he bumped into the girl in front of him. The girl looked at him from over her shoulder "Well little kittsu you must be of some importance." Shippo was used to this kind of treatment "Its of no importance... I just happen to the the son of Lord Sesshoumaru's younger brother" he stepped around the girl who seemed to be frozen with shock. He walked halfway down the unknow hall before he stopped he rolled his eyes "You no i don't know my way to the kitchens"

Shippo sat at the table that was in the kitchen eating a bowl of stew his mother had taught him to be polite to everyone demon or human. But this was getting on his neves, as soon as he reached the kitchens everyone had stopped what they were doing to get a better look at him. When he stood up he noticed that everyone took a step away from him, he turned to who he hoped was the head cook.

"Thank you for the food" he bowed and stared to leave the kitchen

"Oh wait young Master!" the cook said as he started to leave. shippo turned to look at who was talking to him. an older demon shuffled closer to the front of the group "So young man your Lord InuYasha's son" she asked in her scruffy voice.

Shippo looked at her "Yes I am" he was unsure of what to do next so he smiled and headed to the door. "Young Master how is Lord InuYash?" Shippo turned and looked at the older demon. "My father is fine" he was suprised to see the smile one the womans face. "Did you know my father when he lived here in the castle?" she nodded her head "Yes I was his keeper" the woman motioned for him to sit down so he did.

Sometime latter shippo was running through the forest he couldn't wait to tell him mom what he had found out about InuYash.

Sorry everyone for the long wait. i no this is short and i hope to have more up soon.. so please keep reading. and thanks to everyone who's stayed with me..


End file.
